Shadow tournement
by Half Breed Ishtah
Summary: Yuusuke and the others are assigned another mission but they must help a girl in the process. Boy is she something. Does Kurama have a thing for her?


"Yuusuke!" Yelled the cheery Botan as she ran up to Yuusuke and the gang, "You finally came!"

"So what's the mission the time? Another ogre or something?" Yuusuke joked. 

"No…you're to protect someone. Ok, you can come out now", Botan said looking at the alley. Someone walked out. A pretty young girl walked out. She was all punked out. A black belly shirt showing off a perfect, tan flat stomach. Baggy pants that fell inches past her feet and were like forty inches wide all around and up the legs. A white fuzzy belt held them up with a few silver chains here and there. A black bandana with red designs on it was tied around her hear. She had long lime green hair that curled half way down her back. She had a pretty face with the neon green eyes. 

"Guys, meet Shadow", Botan introduced, "Shadow this is Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama."

"What a cutie", Yuusuke whistled out, "What are we protecting her from?"

"My brother, Demos", Shadow answered coldly. 

"Him?" Kurama asked a bit shocked, "Why would he be after you?"

"I better get going. Shadow can you fill them in on what's what?" Botan asked. Shadow nodded, "Great! I'll contact you later Yuusuke! Later!" Botan ran off. 

"Ok, stat explaining", Yuusuke, said. "Too many ears…lets go someplace else", Shadow said a walked passed them as they followed with glares at each other. 

She had led them to an old, abandoned warehouse in the ghettos of the city. 

"This is a cherry place", Yuusuke tried to make a wisecrack of himself. 

"So tell us why Demos is after you?" Hiei said getting down to the point, "I didn't know he had a sister."

"That's becuz I'm a disgrace to the family name", Shadow said, "I'm a half breed. I'm able to go to the living world to the spirit world and back. I have a variety of powers that just came from nowhere. Koenma is concerned that my brother wants to use me to take over the spirit realm. As well as other demons." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a pack of Salem cigarettes and lit one up with a flashy Zippo. 

"So all we have to do is baby-sit you till this Demos guy goes away. Sounds easy enough", Yuusuke chuckled. 

"It's easier said than done", Shadow told him with a serious glance. 

"Kurama sounds like you know some back ground on him. Fill us in", Kuwabara said. 

"Well I've only heard rumors. He's a very powerful Neko-demon who's never been defeated. No one has survived in a duel with him…except a girl said to be his sister", Kurama informed. 

"That's half right. I did fight him a few times and barely got away with my life on a thread", Shadow said and took another hit of her square (cigarette), "I to am a Neko-demon so we look almost a like. Only he's older but 200 years. He's very skilled at hand-to-hand fighting. I am too only I have hidden dagger to were I can kill instantly if I wished."

"There's something else isn't there?" Hiei asked being suspicious. 

"I'm getting there. There's another tournament in the spirit realm. I'm entering. Since you have to be part of a team Koenma assigned you all to be on the team. You ALL have to do it, no exceptions or excuses. It'll be in about three days", Shadow said. 

"Damn it! Botan needs to start informing us on these things a bit earlier than just a few days!" Yuusuke yelled in anger. 

"Calm down…at least there's still three day before hand", Kuwabara stated. "So? Besides I have other plans than just tournament fighting and shit", Yuusuke said. "Sorry about that Yuusuke, but you'll have to cancel those plans of yours", Shadow said, "I don't want to do this either but if we win we each get a request."

"I guessing yours is to not have you're brother after you any more, correct?" Kurama asked. 

"Bingo along with everyone else who wants to get hold of me", Shadow said in disgust, "Not only am I skilled at physical combat I also do spells and magic stuff too. So I'm set for fighting."

"Well…I think this will pretty interesting. I guess I'll tag along", Hiei said. 

"Yes, I'm curious to the outcome also", Kurama said. 

"How about you Yuusuke, Kuwabara?" Shadow asked. "Well…I'm a spirit detective so I have to obey stupid orders", Yuusuke muttered. 

"Well who knows? You may need my strength to help ya in times of need"; Kuwabara said all up in his ego. 

"Well…if you really want to prove how strong you are then we'll go down the street at 9:00 tonight", Shadow grinned deviously. 

"What' down the street?" Yuusuke asked. 

"My performance of course. I may be some puck-Goth girl but I do have a job", Shadow said, "A really good one at that."

"What' that?" Hiei asked. 

"I'm in a band as the singer", she said, "Plus I love to mosh."

"Mosh? As in fighting for no reason?" Kuwabara said as if it were a shame. 

"Sounds like you've never been to one before. Well you're in for some fun", Shadow chuckled. 

"Well…those can get really dangerous", Kuwabara stated. "Well so if fighting spirits. Just think of it as a favor from me. A lil' training. Fighting people head one with more than one ganging up on you. Sounds like training to me", Shadow said a stepped on her square butt to put it out. 

"I'm not going. It's not honorable!" Kuwabara yelled putting his foot down. 

"I thought so…hmm…well I can't go alone cuz you all HAVE to stay with me…and where-ever I go you go. I have a job so you have to go weather you like it or not. Same for you two, Hiei and Kurama", Shadow said before Hiei could say anything to where he could make an excuse not to go. 

"This is going to be boring", Yuusuke sighed. 

"WATCH IT YOU JERK!" Yuusuke yelled as he pushed his way to the front row to the stage as Kurama and the others followed.

"Man…she wasn't kidding", Yuusuke finally admitted. 

The next past hour Yuusuke and the gang just avoided the mosh fighting of the two opening bands.  About three fights already broke out amongst the freaks, Goth, and punk people there. 

"It's the time you've been waiting for!" yelled a women's voice as Shadow ran out to the middle of the stage. Three guys walked one with drum sticks in his hands, another with a bass guitar, the next with an electric. 

"Are guys ready to mosh!" Shadow yelled with passion dashed in her tone as the crowd screamed and cheered. 

"Good! That's exactly what I wanted to hear from you bitches and bastards out there!" Shadow yelled as she nodded to her band members. The band suddenly burst out with a heavy slow tone that just bounce into a head banging rhythm. 

'1,000,000 tears fell like fallen angels; not watery liquid, all shed. Mine were unique to my change you brought; steel tears are heavy, and hard to hold in. I cried them only for you; my head hung low from the weight of betrayed love. You've shattered my diamond heart; you said never wanted to lose me! You said so many things…that meant so much to me; now I can counter you so warning be, I've grown stronger, stronger than thee! Now that I've felt your pain for real, now I'm wiser so I can come after you. Why not light tears of solid ices? Why not burning salt water? You made them hard and cold now. Crying out as steel. Steel is hard and strong like me, yet cold which you made me. Do you know…how heavy they are? A women's heart is glass itself, one thing can shatter it quickly. That's what you did! Like I've cried out before, I'd rather kill myself to see the blood, before I'd ever hurt you. Do or would you…feel the same for me? Guess not after what you've done to me. Now I think…what did I do wrong? Was it my all fault? Fake guilt, real steel tears…does it mean anything to you?'

The crowd was screaming and putting up the Ozzy sign to her, "Thank you! That's just the warm up!" she yelled, "Get ready for more!" 

For the next two hours the band played with one break. They were awesome even with their hard-core style. 

"Well…this is the last song before this mosh is over. It's slow, I know it sucks ass big time", Shadow said not in he kick-ass mode but became mellow with a trace of gentleness showing, "I only ask that you plz listen and understand the lyrics. Unlike and same with the other songs it does have meaning. So enjoy."

'Of course life is rough; of course it's tough. Remember you ain't the only one suffering. I gave you your wings, so you could return to the sky. So…where are mine? You tore them off me! Painful and slow, Plucked every feather painfully slow! Are you giving them back to a false owner? Or will you stitch them lovingly back on me? You don't know, you say; well make up your mind! Before it's too late! 'All is fair in love n' war', bullshit!, I'll rekill whoever said it! Now I fight alone without wings, are you happy now after you brought all this hurt? You maybe strong, strongest of all, But you've only begun your downfall! If I become a fallen angel, so will you! Some 'guardian' you've become. Will you give her that name to call you from now on? Maybe you haven't realized it, but I have; you've been selfish and blind all this time! Don't say I didn't try to help you, cuz I did! Ironic this is…Bad news brought me down, amazing what a lucky charm I become when it happens. At least I'm glad I've made someone else's day great. Why can't I have a day so great…for once in my life? Now with you gone, how can it ever be?'

Even though the song was slow everyone had taken out their Zippos or lighters and lit them and waved slowly back and forth to the song. Yuusuke and the others, well maybe except for Hiei, could see a different side to her. 

"Thank you! And Good rittens!" she yelled sarcastically. In the next fifteen minutes the place had emptied out and it was only Yuusuke and the gang along with Shadow. The three band members had gone off back stage. 

Shadow jumped off the stage and sat on the metal rail that separated the crowd from getting too close to the stage. She seemed a bit happier than before with a smile. 

"So…have fun?" She asked. 

"A bit intense", Yuusuke said. "Well if you hang with my crowd then it gets that way", Shadow said still with a smile. She seemed to have changed to a whole different personality. More happy and relaxed than before. 

"Shadow!" yelled a voice. Her smile turned to a frown as she looked forward. There a cute Goth guy walked toward them. He looked all battered up from fighting with a few cuts and wounds on his arm and face. A black eye forming. 

"You…" Shadow snarled. 

"I had to basically fight my way up to the front row", he said. 

"What do you want now?" Shadow asked tuning her head so she didn't have to look at him. 

"I don't know…maybe hang out sometime…ya know…" he said. 

"Go away! Asshole! I'm still pissed at you. I'm now wishing that the moshing had killed you", Shadow said coldly her happy mood now gone. 

Just then the three band member boys jumped off the stage. 

"Shadow is he bothering you again?" the blond one asked. 

"No, it's ok. If I wanted him gone I would have done it already", Shadow said. 

"C'mon, you've done enough to her. Just leave", the black haired one ordered. "Well then I see ya later Shadow", he said. "I hope never", Shadow growled. The man left. 

"Is he still trying to get with you again? Just give us the word, Shadow, and we'll take care of it", the blond said. "I can take of myself. He's nothing but a cock-roach that I haven't step on yet", Shadow replied. 

"Why haven't you yet?" the last one with the red hair asked. 

"Let's just get off the topic, ok? I don't want to talk about it again", Shadow said, "Oh just t inform you. I'll be out of town for a while so any upcoming shows you'll have to cancel or find a temporary replacement ok?"

"…Ok", the band members said in unison. 

"C'mon, guys, lets go", Shadow said referring to Yuusuke, and the others. Just then the five left and decided to go to Yuusuke's house.

When they got there Yuusuke's mom wasn't home.  

"Looks like mom's out drinking again", Yuusuke muttered as he left everyone in. 

"Who was that guys back there?" Kuwabara asked. 

"It was no one", Shadow said as her reply. "Well you got really pissed when he came up to us. You were all 'happy' before he came", Yuusuke said. 

"Well…really it ain't none of your business but what the hell? That was only Jamie. We used to be together until he decided to just dump me for some bitch that don't treat him right. So now he's trying to get down my pants since he can't get none from her. So…I just tell him off and then get over it. Next time he's gonna get his ass kicked", Shadow said as a short review of the past, "happy now?"

A knock came on the door and Botan let herself in. "There you all are!" Botan said, "I've been looking all over. Well Koenma has you're team signed up for the tournament so get ready to leave tomorrow. OK? Tomorrow is the recognition fights, then the semifinals, and then the finals. OK?"

"Ok", Yuusuke said, "we know that. We've been in the spirit world tournaments before. It's not new to us."

"I know but Koenma just wanted me to make sure. I'll be back at noon tomorrow. Be ready then. No sneaking off any where, got that clear Shadow?" Botan said eyeing her. "I got it", Shadow said. 

"Ok. Get as much rest as you can. Bye-bye", Botan said and just left. 

"Turn on the radio, Yuusuke", Shadow said. 

"Turn it on yourself!" Yuusuke yelled. "Plz…there's a song on that you'd like. Plus I could really listen to it now", Shadow said calmly, "97.3 is the station."

Yuusuke sat down next to the radio and found the station quickly and turned up the volume. 

'Next it's Brand New! A good favorite '70 x 7'', Jimmy the Weasel announced the punky beat stated up. "Turn it up", shadow said and Yuusuke turned it up but not very high. 

"You wuss", shadow chuckled and sprinted on the floor and just pumped up the volume. 

'Back in school they never taught us what we needed to know like how to deal with despair, or someone breakin your heart. For twelve years I've held it all together, but a night like this is beggin to pull me apart. I played it quiet left you deep in conversation. I felt uncool and hung out around the kitchen. I remember I kept thinking that I know you never would, and now I know want to kill you like only a best friend could. Everyone's caught on to everything you do. Everyone's caught on to...As if it happening wasn't enough, I got to go and write a song just to remind myself how bad it sucked. Ignore the sun, covers over my head, Wrote a message on my pillow that says, "Jesse, stay asleep in bed". Don't apologize, I hope you choke and die! Search your cell for something which to hang yourself. They say you need to pray if you want to go to heaven, but they don't tell you what to say when your whole life has gone to Hell! Everyone's caught on to everything you do. Everyone's caught on to...and I can't let you let me down again. Everyone's caught on to everything you do, and I can't let you let me down again. Everyone's caught on to...(Shadow sang most of the song so everyone hear the lyrics) so is that what you call a getaway? Tell me what you got away with, Cause I've seen more spine on jellyfish. I've seen more guts on eleven-year-old kids. Have another drink and drive yourself home, I hope there's ice on all the roads, and you can think of me when you forget your seatbelt, and again when your head goes through the windshield. Is that what you call tact? You're as subtle as a brick in the small of my back, So let's end this call and end this conversation, and is that what you call a getaway? Tell me what you got away with, Cause you left the frays from the ties you severed when you say "best friends" means friends forever. Is that what you call a getaway?!! Tell me what you got away with!! Cause I've seen more spine on jellyfish!! I've seen more guts on eleven-year-old kids!! Have another drink and drive yourself home!! I hope there's ice on all the roads!! And you can think of me when you forget your seatbelt then when your head goes through the windshield!! I can't let you let me down again) Everyone's caught on to everything you do and I can't let you let me down again Everyone's caught on to...I can't let you let me down again. Everyone's caught on to everything you do, and I can't let you let me down again. Everyone's caught on to...'

"That was very deep", Yuusuke said and then laughed, "The funniest thing I ever heard!"

"I knew you'd like it", Shadow said, "I'm not all hard core. I like emo songs and punk. Not all hard-core metal. I really hope Jamie thinks of me when his head goes through the windshield", Shadow said and started to laugh. 

"Turn down that music Yuusuke!" yelled his mom's voice from outside. Yuusuke turned it down as his mom walked in the door all drunk. 

"You really need to tone it down on the alcohol mom", Yuusuke said. "I'm old enough *hic-up* to drink if I want to. I need to go pass out now", his mom walked into another room and no sound came from her but snoring. 

"She seems like a bundle of fun", Shadow said, "Well…better get some rest for tomorrow."

"You all know where the guest room is", Yuusuke said to the others. "I'll just sleep here on the couch", shadow said and snuggle herself in a ball. 

"Suit yourself", Yuusuke shrugged and everyone went into different room and fell asleep. 

"Hurry up in there!" Yuusuke yelled. Shadow had been in the bathroom all morning and it was almost noon. 

"I'm almost done! Keep your head on!" Shadow yelled back. A moment later she walked out. Smelling clean of lavender and rose. Her hair all damp but washed. Her bandana was off. Off her head was a pair of cute cat ears that were a golden color. She had put her bandana back on. 

"Happy now?" shadow said as she past Yuusuke who rushed into the bathroom. 

"I'm curious, Shadow, "If you're half demon…then how'd you cross over to the living world?"

"Let me put it this way, Kurama. Fox's aren't the only ones with sneaky tricks", she winked at Kurama cleverly knowing she had outsmarted him in giving him her secret. 

"Looks like she outsmarted the fox", Hiei rubbed in. "Yes…clever to not directly say you're secret of getting here", Kurama admitted. 

A knock on the door and Botan came right in. "you guys ready?" Botan asked. 

"As soon as Urameshi gets off the toilet", Kuwabara mumbled. Yuusuke came out. 

"I know girls who can primp fast than you, Yuusuke", shadow said as they all walked out the door. 

In an hour they were already in the Spirit realm and Botan was leading them to the stadium where the fights were being held. She was the team coach so she was allowed to stay with them. 

"This place is awfully far", Kuwabara said. "Actually it's right up ahead", Botan said and reached in her pocket to pull out their recognition and entry papers. 

IN about ten minutes they made it to the stadium. Botan got them all in with the paper and they all hung out in the participants waiting room. There were a lot of demon teams that look strong but all dumb and cocky. 

"Well…my sister came after all", said a smooth voice as a Neko-man came up to their team. He looked similar to Shadow only he had red hair and black cat ears. He was in guy Capri jeans that were ripped and torn at the rims. He wore black chucks with green and black-stripped socks that were pulled up to his knees. He had evil yellow cat slit eyes glaring straight at Shadow.  

"Hello to you too…bastard", shadow greeted back. "Looks like you went to a trade market for a team. They look barely enough to feed a demon", Demos said. 

"Cocky as always. Maybe you should stop underestimating every opponent for a change", Shadow said. 

"Well…I see the council here has put you in Black A for the first recognition fights. I'm in B. SO I'll see you in the finals…if you make it that far", Demos said. 

"You can bet on it", Shadow said calmly without getting worked up. "Just keep up and we will face each other", Demos said and walked away. 

"What a jackass", Shadow muttered. 

"So that Demos", Kurama, muttered. "Yeah", Shadow sighed out. "He doesn't look…that strong…or that strong", Kurama said, "a bit cocky."

"Remind you of someone?" Hiei said sarcastically without a chuckle of it. 

"Who was that referring too?" Yuusuke asked in a growl as a vein began to pop out from being annoyed. 

"See? He's already getting to you. You know how people say that if you're too cocky you're weak? Well he's acting cocky to make you think he's weak, but he's very strong but still cocky about it. He thinks he's all clever to make people think stuff like that. But I've known him a while before he became so…so…mean and evil", Shadow said now looking down. 

"Sounds like there's something in the past that changed him", Kurama said. 

"Well…I'll tell you later…I'm pretty sure he doesn't want me to say it in front of all these…idiots who think they're strong", Shadow said, "Besides they're about ready to call out teams."

The rest of the day was spent in the arena and the Urameshi team came out victorious. There were five different blocks; A, B, C, D, E. 

"Looks like we won", Yuusuke said as they watched the other defeated teams from the other blocks leave the stadium with broken pride and bodies.  

"If this is all they got then I would have not done such a good job. They were only bugs. They didn't even stand a chance. Oh well…we still have the other semifinal teams", Shadow shrugged. 

"Ok, good job everyone", Botan said, "Koenma has informed me that you'll be up again the winners of block C tomorrow. And you should all head to the hotel, ok? Koenma would like to have a few words with you all."

About an hour or so later they were at their hotel room. 

"First I'd like to congratulate you all on you're victory for block A. Block C is not going to be that easy to defeat. Here's the info I got on them, the Edge Mockers. They are mostly magic and spell type fighters and one of them, their leader Maki, is a physical fighter also. So I'd prepare on that. I'm sorry I couldn't get info on which one uses what magic types but plz be careful", Koenma said, "No…I must go. I'll visit you all later. Botan I plz ask you come with me. I need to speak with you."

"Yes sir. See ya later guys. Don't go anywhere!" Botan made it a clear and left with Koenma. 

"No lets here it Shadow!" Yuusuke said in a demanding tone, "About you're brother!"

"You don't have to yell. Ok…before everything, the quarreling between us, it wasn't like this at all. We actually…got along. I don't know what happened but we used to be like regular kids. Ruff housing, horseplay, sneaking out, we basically rewrote the book on bad kids. But all I remember is one night I me and him woke up to screaming and yelling", Shadow said, "Demos was still young and so was I we didn't understand what was happening."

"And what else?" Yuusuke asked. 

"Then…we went to the living room to see what all the yelling was about. We stopped around the corner and suddenly the smell of blood across in the air and a creek of blood spilt down toward the hallway. We peeked around the corner and…we saw mo…well my mom…she was…" a tear fell down her cheek but she didn't seem to notice it. 

"It was that bad, huh?" Kuwabara said. "Dad had taken his short sword and impaled her to the wall with it. He just…just left her there. I don't even know why to this day. Then the next day dad kept taking Demos off somewhere and away from me. It kept happening, dad taking Demos off and spending time with him without me. Then that's when Demos kept getting meaner and meaner to me. I think dad brainwashed him against me for some reason. Soon dad disowned me. So since then I've been on my own without answers", Shadow said whipping her tears from her eyes before they fell, "and if you tell anyone that I cried I'll have to beat you up", but she was able to make a wise crack with her depressing story. 

"That explains a lot", Kurama said, "Some of the rumors were true."

"Since I had no one to teach me or train me of my growing powers I've had to lean how to control them on my own. I guess somehow Demos or my dad or both found out and now want me back. To use them or something. I won't go back cuz I don't want to happen to me like he had done my mother. She was such a gentle person…I don't know why he did such a horrible thing to her. She didn't deserve it."

"I'm so sorry to hear that", Kurama said. "Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's' fault. It's mostly dad. Demos probably wouldn't be after me whatever dad did to him", Shadow said, "You guys are the only ones who know this so keep it quiet. If it does get out then you can consider yourself dead."

"Does Koenma or Botan know about this?" Yuusuke asked.

Shadow shook her head no. A knock on the door arose and Yuusuke answered it. 

"Hello there. Never expected you", Yuusuke greeted, "C'mon in."

"My love!" Kuwabara yelled with his face getting all flushed and his goo-goo face coming out.  Yukina walked in and took a seat, "hello everyone. Botan invited me to watch the tournament and to help as you're medical aid. So how's everyone? I heard the recognition fights weren't too hard on you all, I hope."

"Not all Yukina", Kuwabara said with drool beginning to fill his mouth.

"You must be Shadow. Botan's told me so much about you", Yukina said referring to Shadow. "Yukina…Botan said you're name once or twice. Nice to meet ya", Shadow greeted back. 

The rest of the night was quiet and mostly everyone getting Kuwabara to give Yukina breathing space since he was crowding her so much. 

Shadow couldn't sleep that night so she was up and on the small balcony of their room. "You should be resting", arose a voice. Kurama walked out and stood next to her. 

"I know…I can't really sleep. I'm not nervous about the fight tomorrow", Shadow said. 

"Is it because you told up so much about the past? What happened when you were little?" Kurama asked. 

"Maybe. I don't know. Now I can't help thinking about it", Shadow said, "That's probably what's keeping me up."

"I'm still am really sorry about it. I can understand what you must feel like right now", Kurama said. 

"No one can understand. It's too much pain to carry", Shadow said. "I have a mother, a human mother. Once a demon in a past tournament threatened to kill her if I didn't let him win", Kurama said, "Also when she was sick and in the hospital. I had the Four Loran Hope in my possession and was ready to give my life up to have her better. I almost lost her that time. But amazingly she got better without the Loran's help."

"But you didn't lose her. Plus being sick is part of human life. But she's still alive", Shadow said, "you didn't lose her in the end. Mine was killed before my eyes at a young age but my father's hands."

"It is painful, hard to get over. But I'm sure you'll find out the answers you want on why that incident happened", Kurama assured.  "Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? Maybe Demos knows something, but I'd have to beat it out of him", Shadow said, "I don't even think he remembers when we were little."

"Maybe he still does. It's just he's being blinded by you're father right now. Maybe you should say something about it and see what he says about it", Kurama suggested. 

"It'll be a waste of breath to try. I've tried before but all I got was a near-death-experience. I'm not going to repeat that mistake. It made him so angry to where it made him stronger and harder to at least defend myself against", Shadow said with a sigh. 

"You have us to help at least. Now you're not alone", Kurama said, "We could possibly help in getting your answers. Is there a reason why you're dad would have Demos after you in such violent intensions?"

"Well…I didn't tell you guys but…my dad well…didn't like me very much. He practically praise Demos cuz he was a full blood and I'm…well half. I don't know if he was ashamed of me or what is was because of. But I wouldn't be alone in a room with him. I always tried to have someone in the room with me at all times. Dad had…violent tensions toward me. He's hit me, beat me, he'd just abuse me for no reason. I wasn't that much of monster kid when I was little. I don't know why, no ever told me. I want to know so then I can at least try to settle the problems or something", Shadow said, "So I'm fighting to stay alive over knowing nothing of why."

"How'd you know I was a fox demon? Sorry I'm going off topic", Kurama apologized. "I smelled it on you. You still have Yoko Kurama's scent on you. I always thought of him as a hero. Whenever things got bad I'd think of him. He was so clever and smart. I'd try to think like him so then I could get away when something happened in quarrels with my father. I know it sounds like a silly childish crush but it helped me", Shadow confided with her cheeks blushing. 

"I don't think it sounds silly at all. I know Yoko Kurama did some bad things but really he and I aren't that bad. We can very nice once someone gets to know us. I feel very honored someone would think of me in times of trouble", Kurama's voice lightened up. 

"I guess a wish came true then", Shadow said shyly. "What wish?" Kurama asked. 

"That I'd be able to meet Yoko Kurama in person one day. I guess believing in that for so long came true. Just to be able to talk to him and see him with my very own eyes. But after what happened with…that gypsy and all. You are happy with being…well…human. In a human body I mean", Shadow, asked. 

"To be honest yes and no at the same. SO since I was reborn in a human body I was called Kurama instead of Yoko Kurama. I'm glad I made that wish come true for you", Kurama said. 

"Well…it's getting late…and it feels better now that I have some things off my mind. Thanks", Shadow said and stood straight up from leaning on the rail. 

"Any time", Kurama said and opened the slid door to go in, "Now you need to get some sleep."

As Shadow walked to the door she stopped when she a lined with Kurama. Without Kurama knowing it before hand Shadow had given him a gentle kiss on his lips and went in quietly. Kurama stood there blushing with confusion. 

"OK…our match is starting soon", Yuusuke said as he paced back and forth around the room, "Maybe we should take numbers to see who goes first, second, and so on."

"No…just let us take on whoever. It's usually the best way", Shadow said, "Besides…Koenma informed us that they use magic and one uses magic and physical fighting. Just once you get past their magic attack that's when it gets easy. They'll be defenseless when you get in close."

"You seem to know a lot about this stuff", Kurama said. "Well…I've had my fights with magic users as well as myself being one. I say you let me take on the magic and physical fighter person, the leader. Since I am both I'd stand a chance on winning against him. I'm used to taking sucker punches so that's what their leader will mostly likely do when caught off guard", Shadow said. 

"Ok then", Yuusuke said, "you can have dibs on the leader. The rest of us? Just whoever is up?"

"Yeah", they all agreed. 

"Ok then", Yuusuke said, "Lets go ahead and get out there."

They walked out to the arena where all the audience was cheering and booing basically them. 

The other team walked out and stood across from them from the arena stand area. The referee stood on the ring looking at both teams to see that both were ready. She was also a Neko-person but looked to be a Persia cat type. 

"Ok", she said into her microphone, "Let's get stated! To my left is the Block A winner team Urameshi! Across from them is the Block C winners' team Edge Mockers! No the first pair of fighters plz come on up and get the tournament started!" A bulky demon that looked to have scales and lizard like approached on the arena. He didn't look like a push over. "I'll handle this one", Kuwabara said and jumped up onto the tiled ring. 

"You know the rules. If you're down at ten then you're out, kill you're opponent then you're disqualified and out, or if the opponent is crying and gives up then you're out. Ok…now start the match!" the referee yelled as the crowd cheered the fighting to begin. 

"Wimpy human! You're going to go down", the lizard man said with his deep voice. "Oh yeah well you need to not underestimate the opponent!" Kuwabara said, "And you need a breath mint Gez!" "Why you!" the lizard beast yelled. Kuwabara beat him with no trouble becuz it was obvious that the beast wasn't very strong with his magic attacks. 

"Team Urameshi has won the first round out of five! Next fighters plz take the arena!" the referee said. The next three fights were won easily with Kurama, Hiei, and Yuusuke fighting. No matter they were going to be promoted to the second semifinal against whoever won the other semifinal round with the other blocks. 

"Ok…well Team Urameshi has gotten off to a great start! They're winning by four out of five. The Edge Mockers can either forfeit now to relieve themselves of more humiliation or continue to the very end. Now…the last two fighters of the team plz come on up!" the referee stated. The Edge Mockers weren't giving up so the leader had walked out on the ring, as did Shadow. The leader looked human but he had a strong demon scent hovering about him, "no…lets have fair fight, start!" 

"So…we will lose weather of not I win this match. Well I must congratulate you're team Ms. Shadow as a good sportsman. Now…do me the honor of a fair fight", the leader said. 

"I see my name has caught attention to other team fighters. Ok a fair fight I shall grant you", Shadow said already likening his attitude toward the reality facts of losing. 

"Element of fire! Shot gun!" the leader said and at his figure tips shot out random fire balls at top speed at her. But with Shadow's cat like reflexes she dodged each with back flips and summer salts.  

"Ice shards!" Shadow yelled and threw out her hand. The leader fighter didn't see the attack b/c the small sharp shards were so fast he didn't see them. They shot him everywhere on his body and fir the odd reason he fell back and couldn't get up. 

"I wouldn't move if I were you. The shards were aimed for every pressure point in the front of you're body. Until the shards melt you'll be paralyzed. The more you move the paralyzing can become permanent", Shadow informed as she stood up. The referee counted to ten and Shadow had one the match, and in a surprisingly fast time that had never been fought before. 

"Team Urameshi advances to the second semifinal match for tomorrow!" the referee announced, "now will the teams be good sports and shack hands and leave the stadium till tomorrow! Block B and Block D winners plz come out!" 

The teams went back into the fighters' waiting room. The teams shock hands and congratulated each other for their good efforts and fighting. 

"Man…you certainly were fast in you're fighting", Kurama said. "With all the people stalking me I had to train to make fast defensive attacks. So I worked o that and it's helped me a lot", Shadow said trying to brag about it. 

"I'm so happy you guys!" Botan said and just ran in and gave Yuusuke a strangling hug around the neck. "That's great Botan, now let go! You're chocking me!" Yuusuke yelled. 

"Oh sorry Yuusuke", Botan apologized and looked toward Shadow, "Congratulations Shadow. You've basically made a new record on you're fighting time here. It was only a minute match. Great job, you fought very well, that on came from Koenma. He'll come buy at your hotel room later tonight to inform you who wins the second semifinal fights. So try to be back at the hotel room at eight in the human world times. Ok, bye-bye again", Botan ran off again. 

"Is it just me or does she not want to hang around with us?" Shadow asked. "No…Koenma is just very demanding on her to be everywhere at every time possible", Yuusuke said. 

"So what are we going to do now?" Kuwabara asked. 

"I don't know about you but I'm gonna find someplace to eat. I'm starved", shadow said and headed to the door, "Anyone else want to come?"

No one really said anything, "I will", Kurama said, "It wouldn't be polite to just leave you alone on a meal. Besides I just may get a little something too."

"Ok, well you heard Botan, Come to the hotel room before or at eight in the mortal world time", Yuusuke reminded. "Don't worry we will", Kurama assured and those two walked off.

"Spirit world food really sucks", Shadow said as she finished her last bite of the sushi. "Well…you know demons, all blood and guts mostly…and raw", Kurama shrugged. 

"That's true", Shadow said, "I wonder who's going to win? Most likely my brother's team. With him on the team he'll beat each member in no time."

"How long as he been after you?" Kurama asked. 

"I don't know…I'd estimate the last 120 years I'd say", Shadow answered, "It hasn't been really that long. I just hate having to run away all the time. I'm starting to think I'm like all the other demons. Always running away when things get tough and taking short cuts to stay alive like greedy cowards."

"I don't think you're a coward", Kurama said, "I see nothing coward about you. After what you said you've been through you're very strong and brave."

"Awe…thanks", Shadow said, "So what now? We still have like three hours till getting back to the hotel room."

"We could go for a walk. Spirit world has some nice forests", Kurama suggested. "Yeah and murders hiding around every bush", Shadow said, "oh well…I'll just think of it as training fighting them. If they come across us. Up to it?"

"Ok, sounds good to me", Kurama said, "There's a nice lake. It's very peaceful there and no one will bother us out there."

"…Ok", shadow agreed, "Let's go then."

Kurama and Shadow walked through the woods for about a half hour and he led her to the lake. On the way there was no trouble and no demons out there hiding. Waiting to gang up and jump them. 

"Wow…it's like a floor of crystal", Shadow said with a breathless gasp from the beauty of the crystal clear water the sparkled like glitter. The place was serene and empty. 

"Like it?" Kurama asked. "I do! Man…I never thought a beautiful place like this could be found in a demon ritten place", Shadow said and sat at the trunk of a shady tree behind them.  

"This place is the only place here that's beautiful in this world. The human world has a lot more beautiful places than here", Kurama said, "That's why I like living in the human world."

Kurama sat next to her. "Well both worlds are still corrupted no matter where you go", Shadow said, "But still…it's peaceful somewhere at sometime." Just then she leaned on Kurama's shoulder, "Thanks…for showing me this", she said. 

"You're welcome", Kurama said, "I never thought, you, of all people could appreciate this kind of beauty." "Why?" Shadow asked, "I've always respected nature, human or spirit realm. It's still a whole living thing to me."

"From you're rebellious looks, no offense", Kurama said. "None taken, I'm used to it. I get a lot of it from a lot of people", Shadow said, "They just don't understand and never will or can, or even care too." "I care and I do understand", Kurama said. 

"I know…that's why I like you so much. Ever since the day we met I've just had the gut feeling you're a really good guys to be around…to keep close", Shadow said, "I guess I'm starting to fall in love again."

Kurama looked at her too see her blushing with her eyes closed. She was so relaxed, kind, and was being so caring and open. Did she really trust him that much?

"I'm sorry about last night…on the balcony", Shadow apologized. 

"About what?"

"That I kissed you…" Shadow said, "I didn't mean too it's just…I feel so happy…being close to you…I don't know why. I sound crazy don't I? Maybe my childhood crush thing has come back to haunt me", Shadow chuckled at herself. 

"There was no harm in it from what I saw", Kurama said. "So you didn't mind it at all?" Shadow asked a bit surprised at his response. 

"I don't know why either, but I'm starting to get attached to you also", Kurama said. 

"Really?" Shadow said, "You're not just saying that are you?"

"No…why?" Kurama asked hearing a bit of fear in her tone when she said it. 

"I thought that way when Jamie was with me. I treated him right and he treated me the same in return. But one day…out of nowhere he just broke up with my over the phone. It had hurt me so much I tried to commit suicide but my band boys came and nursed me back to health. Well…he said what you just said…I don't want to sound a tad cruel about it but…I just don't want to get hurt again. So that's why I try to get into fights yet stay away from them. B/c fighting lets me escape and when I get hit it rids the metal with the physical. I know it's sounds cowardly to do such things but it made me feel better, even though I pulverized the opponent after I let them finish punching me around", Shadow said now sad again. 

"I wouldn't do such a thing…I'm not like how this Jamie guys sounds", Kurama said. "That's good to here", Shadow said and she took his hand and grasped it firmly in her's, "I'm just tired of being alone…so alone. I want someone how understands me…that I can understand in return. I think I've found that person…but I just don't know how he feels about me. If you need more time then I can understand that…I think I could wait a bit longer", Shadow said as if she was ready to cry. 

"Don't cry…" Kurama said, "I know it's sudden but I guess I could give it a few more days. I mean I would like to get to know you more. I'm wondering…if you don't me asking about the night you're mom was killed that is?" 

"Go ahead and ask", Shadow said. 

"What did…they do with the body?" Kurama asked. "Well…*sigh* my dad made me take her body down and bury in the backyard woods. Then wash up all the dried blood", Shadow said with a tear down her cheek, "It hurt me to do so…making the younger daughter bury her mother. It was very painful", Shadow began to break down and cry. 

"It's ok…cry it out. There's no shame in crying it out. You've held those tears back long enough…it's time to let them out", Kurama, whispered to her and she put his around her and pulled her close. 

"You're the only person who knows this", Shadow muttered to him, "Plz…don't tell anyone…promise?"

"I promise", Kurama said. Just then she looked up trying to stop anymore-upcoming tears. Kurama looked back at her and he had wiped the wet tears from her cheeks. Just then Shadow scooted closer to him and then kissed him. Kurama didn't know what had come over him. He had the saddened urge to kiss her back. Was it because she could also understand his pain of almost losing a mother? Or was it because he had never met a person like her before. Whatever the reason he just wanted to kiss her as bad as Shadow did. They sat at the beautiful scenery and made out for a while. 

"Where are they?" Yuusuke yelled getting all-mad, "It's been over an hour!"

"They'll be here", Hiei assured, "Just leave those two alone."

"I can't! Koenma is here and he's getting pouty because they aren't here!" Yuusuke yelled, "The I'm going to bitched at for it!"

"We're back", Shadow said as he and Kurama walked in the door. "It's a time!" Yuusuke yelled, "You know how long we've been waiting?"

"Stop yelled", Shadow said, "Just be glad we're here."

"Well Shadow hasn't really been the one to be on time, really", Botan stated, "Well at least now we're all here." 

"Anyway", Koenma said, "Down to business. You're next opponents are the fighters from Block E."

"If we win we get to face Demos's team", Shadow said and just plopped on the couch and spread out relaxed. 

"But block E is a bit harder than the last team. They use brains and braw. They won't be so easy", Koenma said. 

"Brains before the brawn, yeah, yeah! Been there beat them up. They are so stupid and use the most pathetic strategies ever. Not creative at all!" Shadow said as if she knew whom she was up against.

"You seem to know about this team", Hiei said. "They're the Dragon Team right?" Shadow asked to be sure. 

"Why yes, it is", Koenma, answered her. "Those guy!" Shadow said with a laugh, humorous laugh, "Those guys have been after me more the Demos has. Every time lost. They are pushovers! I swear they are! They aren't even worth fighting! They charge in blindly and rely only on their brawn! No brains behind it, so tactics or anything to help them. They are weak, trust me."

"Well…apparently they've learned new tricks", Botan added. "Well I guess they do have some bark to with their bite", Shadow said, "I got Girr with my bite."

"Well…they've learned some spell tricks so I'd be careful. They've been training so much over the past year so they've gotten stronger than how you remember", Koenma said, "Like you always said…don't underestimate your opponent."

"…Ok, you got me there. I'll take them into consideration. Then send a dead flowers for them in the hospital", Shadow chuckled, "What time do we fight them tomorrow?" 

"Noon in human world time. So be there about an hour early to be on the safe side. Oh…no being and hour late like tonight, got it Shadow?" Koenma said sternly. 

"Ok, ok! I won't be late", Shadow said, "None of us will."

"Good. See you all tomorrow them. I'll be cheering for you", Koenma said and left with Botan following after. 

"So…why WERE you two so late? It's not like you Kurama", Kuwabara asked in a teasingly way.  

"Oh shut up, Kuwabara! Leave us alone! It ain't none of you're damn business", Shadow said in Kurama her's defense. 

"Then why are you being so defensive about it, huh?" Yuusuke joined in the teasing. 

"YOU ASKING FOR AN ASS WHOPING!" Shadow yelled. "Oh…let me guess! You two were probably making out under a tree", Yuusuke laughed. 

Shadow's cheeks went red and she got flustered. "YUUSUKE!" just then she had punched him. She started beating the hell out of him. Kuwabara and Hiei had to pull her off of him. Yuusuke was twitching on the ground with dust all over him and slight bruise marks.

"Calm down! We're just giving you a hard time", Kuwabara said as Shadow got out of their hold and stood poutingly across the room.  

"Man…you certainly do have a bite with that bark", Yuusuke said rubbing his throbbing head, and "You certainly can throw a punch." "You better thank Kuwabara and Hiei, Yuusuke. I'd have literally killed ya if they didn't pull me off ya", Shadow said. 

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding around", Yuusuke chuckled. "Just cuz you're a guy with a bunch of guys friends doesn't mean you can just tease about everything. Let me tell you, you have A LOT to learn about girls. What you throw at us…we get dirty and get ya back 10x's worse. So I'd suggest you don't do that again", Shadow warned. 

"I'm sorry, I really am", Yuusuke said now feeling bad that he really did hurt her feelings, "You're taking it way to seriously!"

"Shadow it's ok", Kurama assured, "That's Yuusuke for you. A big jerk who tries to have a bit of fun. Forgive him, ok? It's not that big of a deal."

"…Ok, just cuz you asked. Yuusuke if you ever do it again", Shadow said with a big smile, "You may as well start running to the hills."

"You all should get some rest", Yukina suggested, "Tomorrow will be hard with you're fighting."

"Yukina", Shadow said, "Come with me a second." Shadow yanked Yukina out of the room and down the hall. 

"What do you think that's about?" Hiei asked a bit curious since it involved his half sister. 

"So…what did you and Shadow do all day, anyway? You must have don't something", Yuusuke said, "You can't hide the truth from gut feeling, Kurama. Whatever it is we won't tell."

"Are you tow dating or something?" Kuwabara asked. 

"Well…no…" Kurama said. "Have you two kissed yet?" Kuwabara asked with a big smile of eeriness covering his face. 

"Um…well…" Kurama said quietly looking away. "You did!" Yuusuke laughed out, "It's about time you found someone. You two do look cute together."

"Stop it Yuusuke. You're sounding like a girl", Hiei said. "I could tell she had a thing for you", Yuusuke said, "When I said something about kissing…the blushing gave it all away."

"What is it Shadow?" Yukina asked. "If I tell you this you PROMISE not to tell the guys?" Shadow asked. 

"Women to Women, on our honor", Yukina said. "Good. Back there…Yuusuke was right. We…Kurama and I did kiss…well kissed a lot. But nothing more. I'm…well…a bit shy about it. I mean…" Shadow said all nervous and pacing. 

"Calm down, Shadow. Who cares what the other guys think. If you like Kurama more than the others then follow what you think. Besides you're the type who doesn't care what people think", Yukina said. 

"That's just it though! I act all tough b/c I don't want to let people walk all over me. Really deep down I'm very sensitive", Shadow said blushing, "Sometimes I hate being a girl cuz…well thy act like wusses, no offense. Guys have just been more fun to be friends with and well…sometimes the guys think of me as a guy, in a way. That's what Yuusuke made it sound like. I'm not a guy! I'm a women who has feelings but I just have them all bottle and shy to show or say it out loud."

"Well…wow…I never thought that would come out of you. Well…as long as you do what you think is right then I'm sure it's right. Besides…Yuusuke and the others wouldn't really care if you and Kurama would be together. You too look really cute together", Yukina said, "If you feel he's right for you then that's right for you. SO go get him!"

"Thanks, Yukina. I don't know what I'd do without another girl around", Shadow said with a smile now that all the anger was off her shoulders. 

"C'mon, lets not keep the guys waiting", Shadow said and started to walk back to the door, "Oh…this conversation never happened, ok?"

"Got it", Yukina said and caught up with her. 

"So…what did you two talk about?" Hiei asked eyeing Shadow oddly. 

"We just talked. I had a girl question. Trust me you guys would really freak if you knew it", Shadow said as a cover up and gave Yukina the look of that's the story of the conversation was the 'monthly thing'. 

"Well then…ok…what to do?" Yuusuke asked looking up at the ceiling. 

"Ok…well…you're the leader boy, you decide", Shadow said, "If not then I'd say let go down to this place's work out room or something."

"You? Work out?" Yuusuke asked surprised. "Yeah. A girls gotta keep in shape", Shadow said, "If you're nice to me then I'll teach ya some pointer on some moves or something."

"You're in perfect shape! Why would you want to work out?" Yuusuke yelled as if it wasn't right. "Shape? I don't go just to get s stomach workout. I work out my arms and legs of course. I have to keep those strong to hit hard", Shadow said, "maybe after words a karaoke bar or something?"

"Where do you come up with these idea?" Kuwabara muttered. 

"Well you have to keep an open mind and be relaxed for things to have some fun", Shadow said, "So how about it? Got a plan or what?"

Then everyone agreed and Shadow asked for a few moments to go do something. Come to find out she had changed. She had on a new pair of  baggy black pants with a green stripe sown the side facing outward. She had changed into a cute shit that said 'it's all fun and games till someone gets hurt…then it's hilarious!' logo on it. 

"I love that shirt! It's so true!" Yuusuke laughed out. 

"You really don't get out much do you?" Shadow asked seeing how hard he was laughing form a shirt logo, "whatever…let's go!"

Shadow took off running. They went to the gym/work out room in the hotel. They workout out for about a good two hours till they began to wear out. Yuusuke was nice to her and Shadow taught him some new pointers in fighting. It even impressed Hiei how much she really knew about fighting that made him double think about her. 

Then, come to find out, the hotel had a karaoke bar! That saved them a trip of walking all over. 

Yukina and Shadow had gone up in a heartbeat to sing a love song. They were great together. Yuusuke did a few horrible solos and sometimes did one with Kuwabara and forced Kurama up there. Kurama wasn't that bad at singing. 

It was already ll:00 at night when they began to get somewhat tired from all the fun. 

"C'mon guys. We need to get sleep. We still have that fight tomorrow", Yuusuke reminded. 

"Oh plz just one more song?" shadow asked putting on her puppy eyes to were he couldn't say no. "Alright! But stop giving me that puppy look! You're a cat after all", Yuusuke said. 

"Oh thank you!" Shadow said and she waited till the recent singer ended and she chose the song she wanted. 

'Every time we lie awake. After every hit we take. Every feeling that I get, But I haven't missed you yet. Every roommate kept awake By every sigh and scream we make. All the feelings that I get, But I still don't miss you yet. Only when I stop to think about it. I hate everything about you! Why do I love you? I hate everything about you, why do I love you? Every time we lie awake. After every hit we take, every feeling that I get, But I haven't missed you yet. Only when I stop to think about it. I hate everything about you! Why do I love you? I hate everything about you! Why do I love you? Only when I stop to think about you, I know only when you stop to think About me, do you know I hate everything about you! Why do I love you? You hate everything about me! Why do you love me? I hate! You hate! I hate! You love me! I hate everything about you! Why do I love you?'

"Ok, now we can go", Shadow said with a smile. "Let me guess that's another emo band, huh?" Yuusuke asked. 

"In a way ya, but hard-core emo", Shadow corrected him. 

"There are a lot of emos aren't there?" Yuusuke said now thinking about it. 

"I'm so tired", Shadow said and just fell face first into the couch. 

"Well…you're very energetic. You wore me out with those new tips for fighting. Gez some of those I'd never think of doing or thinking about", Yuusuke said and sat on the floor. 

"You all need to sleep. You must be rested for tomorrow's match, may I remind you", Yukina said. 

"You're right. Lights out", Yuusuke announced as if in boot camp. 

"Well I'm going to have a square first", Shadow said and stood out on the balcony. Everyone went to his or her claimed spots in the room and Kurama just sat on the couch and lounged back. He stayed up till Shadow came back in. 

"I see you're claiming my spot on the couch", Shadow chuckled she sat down next to him. 

"I want to apologize for Yuusuke's and the other's behavior", Kurama said. 

"Well they were bit of jerks, but Heay…I'll get over it. Even though I'm a tomboy I can still be shy about things", Shadow said blushing a little bit, "I'm still a girl on the inside."

She laid down on the couch and rested her head on Kurama's lap. "Don't mind do you?" shadow said to make sure before she fell asleep.

"No, not at all", Kurama assured. Shadow turned over on her side and fell asleep on Kurama's lap. Kurama fell asleep sitting upward. 

"WAKE UP YUUSUKE!" Botan yelled trying her hardest to wake up the snoring Yuusuke. 

"Let me Botan", Shadow said and she had a bucket in her hands. She threw ice-cold water on him. 

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! COLD, COLD, COLD!!!!!"Yuusuke screamed and was jumping all around. 

"You wouldn't wake up. C'mon, we have an hour before the match. Get some dry clothes on and lets go", shadow ordered as her and Botan went out of the room, "If you're not out in five I'm coming in! I'll drag you to the arena butt-ass naked if I have too!" 

Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, and Kurama couldn't help but chuckle and laugh at the thought if Yuusuke fighting nude at the match. 

"You certainly know how to handle men, shadow", Botan laughed, "I've never seen Yuusuke obey a women besides Keiko before."

"Well I basically grew up with guy friends cuz they're the ones that stick up for anyone. That's how I've learned to survive mainly", Shadow remarked. 

Eventually Yuusuke had hurried and put on some dry clothes and they rushed to the stadium. They had made within ten minutes left before the match was to start. 

After the moments the referee called the teams out. The Dragon team guys consisted of two huge muscular guys, what looked to be a master of some short of martial art; the other two were what looked like punk street fighters or boxers. 

Then the red muscular demon got up into the arena, as did Kuwabara. 

"Kuwabara!" Shadow yelled, "Be/c of his left arm. Hit at his left breastplate. If that doesn't work then got for hi right shin. Trust me."

"A wimpy human! I was hoping for that cat girl. Send her up on the ring!" the red demon yelled.  

"Well sorry. It was my turn to go first in the fight so either give up or fight me", Kuwabara said. 

"Ok then I will", the demon, snarled. "And begin!" the referee announced. 

Before Kuwabara saw it the demon had sucker punched him and Kuwabara was on the ground. 

The demon jumped up high and began to fall for Kuwabara. But before the demon could stomp on him Kuwabara rolled out of the way and got back up on his feet. 

'The right shin, huh?' Kuwabara thought as the demon got his left foot caught in the floor. 

"Spirit sword!" Kuwabara yelled and a long orange sward appeared. He swung at the beast's right leg. Kuwabara got a lucky shot and hit the shin. The demon got out of his tangle and stumbled about while Kuwabara gave him the beating of his life. 

"Shadow, what about that old geezer on the team?" Hiei asked. 

"I have no clue. He must have recently joined their team. I better take him on…he's got experience…a lot at that. I can't just tell by looking at him", Shadow answered. 

Just then to the wall the red demon was knocked out of the ring and past out. Seeing a huge dent in his left breastplate. 

"The Team Urameshi wins the first match! Next fighters plz take the stand in the arena!" the referee said. "That was easy", Kuwabara said as he jumped off the arena, "You were right Shadow! These guys are push overs!"

Just then on a arena the purple muscular demon took his place of the ring. "I'll take this one", Kurama volunteered, "Any thing I need to know about this guy?"

"Go his left shoulder close to his next. His pressure point will make him faint. An easy win", Shadow said. 

Kurama took his spot in the arena. Like the red demon he made a lot of cocky remarks. But he fought a tad better. But Kurama listened to Shadow's info and in ten minutes the purple beast was past out from his left should pressure point. 

"What an amazing victory!" the referee announced, "next contestant!"

Then the punk street fighter in red jumped on the ring and stood with a few warm up hits. "I get this guy!" Yuusuke said. 

"Yuusuke…this guy is considered a genius. But…I haven't found a weakness for a quick win", Shadow said. "So?" Yuusuke said waiting for advice to win this. "Well…what I do is just pound the shit out of him. Careful of hit punches, ok?" Shadow said. 

"This is something I can do", Yuusuke jumped up on the arena and studied his fast punch warm ups. He seemed for be more powerful with his right than his left and he used his right arm more to punch with. With Yuusuke's smarts and also being a punk street fighter they were basically even with fighting. The match took a little longer and Yuusuke only got his so many times, but not so much for the punk. Yuusuke beat him to a pulp just like Shadow said. 

"Man…is it just me or are these guys just chickens. They are getting weaker and weaker every tournament. They're too easy!" Yuusuke complained. The referee announced that the next fighter get in the arena and the old man did. 

But Hiei stopped Shadow and he gave a short argument that he should fight. So Shadow let him. The ref Okayed the fight to start. The old man was fast as if he it was Genkai fighting.  The old man was strong and he had wounded Hiei several times. This match took a long time. 

"Hiei!" shadow yelled, "his left ankle! His left ankle! Before he attacks it twitches! Go for his ankle!" Shadow yelled and Hiei had heard her. But the old man had heard so it took a while for Hiei to outsmart the fighter but he finally hit his mark and won the match. 

"How'd you find out it was his ankle?" Kuwabara asked. 

"If you're a true fighter you'd want to keep the opponent in mind. Study how he fights and look for weaknesses. I've noticed when the old man gets ready to attack his ankle would twitch signing if that was hit he wouldn't be able to attack with the correct speed need for the hit. That's what helped Hiei win. He better thank me for the help", Shadow said, "Now it's my turn!" 

Shadow was up against the last fighter punk in blue. 

"I've been waiting to fight you again", he said to Shadow as she approached. "You team has weakened. You haven't improved on you weak points", Shadow said cockily that gave a worry in the punk fighter, "I'll show you weak!" "Fight!" the referee announced. 

The punk took no time to waist and he violently attacked Shadow. 'He's gotten fast', Shadow thought. Shadow kept dodging his kicks. He was an obvious kicker fighter. His strong legs were his power. Shadow took her chance and caught his foot in a lock. She twisted his leg with a strong jolt and he was flung to the other side of the arena. 

"I see you've gotten faster. But you've grown more stupid too. I know you're a kicker", shadow informed what she knew. 

"Oh yeah, huh? Well…I've taught myself a knew trick", he replied with a grin. He stood back how and stanced himself oddly. "Revenge blast!" the punk jumped his in the air. He was quick and Shadow's cat eyes could barely keep up. Before she could get into a defensive stance. He had already kicked her in so many places. Her full abdomen, her back, her legs, her arms, everywhere ached and she couldn't see where he was attacking. It seemed he wasn't even psychically attacking her. 

"I've learned something about you", he said and he appeared before her as Shadow was on the ground and bleeding from torn skin from the strong blows. 

"You can't keep up with high fast speeds", he said. "Well…you're underestimating again", Shadow said and stood up quivering slightly from pain. 

"Revenge Blast!" Again he was up in the air. 

"He' doing it again!" Yuusuke shouted, "Shadow! Move to the other side of the ring! Hurry!" 

"Trust me Yuusuke! I know what I'm doing!" Shadow yelled back and she closed her eyes. He quickly pulled off the bandana and twitched her ears around. He heard it. The passing wind and air around the opponent's upcoming attack. In a flash and amazing skill Shadow had caught his leg again. "Now to finish this", Shadow muttered with a smile of her carnivore teeth bearing. Just then her grip tightened and when she went to fling him to the ground all you heard was a loud cruch-snape-pop of bones. Shadow let go and the man was screaming like a baby from the pain of his broken leg. 

"The fighter is unable to fight! Shadow wins! Team Urameshi advances to the finals!" 

"I don't understand! From my attack you should have been past out from the pain! Why!" the punk yelled. 

"B/c I'm used to it. I am pain itself", Shadow replied and went back to her team. 

"That was a bit cruel", Hiei persisted to say. 

"He had it coming", Shadow shrugged, "How else could I win besides break his leg. That was his only offense he had."

"Well…the rules do state as long as the fighter is alive you're not disqualified. He's still alive only with pain", Yuusuke said, "besides he knew the risks when or before entering this tournament."

"They're just big babies. Those kicks he did were merely cat scratches. You don't see me crying about it", Shadow shrugged, "Well…may as well do something with the rest of the day."

Last that evening they went down to the hotel karaoke bar again and got a few drinks. They had conversation and laughed at old fights and all. Just everything they made into something fun to talk about. 

"Well, well. Look who made it to the finals", said a cocky voice and then pulled up a chair. It was Demos again who just barged in. 

"What do you want?" Shadow asked. Her brother put his arm about her with a smile as if he was one of them, "Just to talk. Heay how about a show down?" 

"You know the tournament rules. None of the contestants can fight if not in the ring, otherwise are disqualified", Shadow said and shrugged off to the side where his fell off her shoulder. 

"No, no! It's a karaoke bar isn't it? I mean like a sing off or something. Just for some fun, old times sake, sis", demos said and took a swig of his liquor. 

"You're drunk, go away!" shadow said. 

"I mean it! Just for old times sake, plz?" Demos said all happy and with his buzz on. 

"ALRIGHT! But then you go away! Got it!" Shadow said. 

"Ok…see up on stage", Demos said took another swig and left. 

"Well he seems to be enjoying himself", Yuusuke said. 

"He's just a light weight", Shadow said, "On the other hand I'm not cuz my mom was a regional champ at drinking. I think it's funny. Only takes him two bottles and he's already wasted."

"He doesn't seem so mean when he's drunk", Kuwabara said. "It's nothing put a pussycat when he's drunk" Shadow added to Kuwabara's statement. 

"You seem to know a lot about him even though he's after you", Hiei said eyeing her suspiciously. 

" I'm not going to say anything about", Shadow said knowing he was right but no knowledge of how. "Well…he's already up there. I'll be back", Shadow sighed. 

Demos: Light of my sun, light in this temple, light in my truth, lies in the darkness. Teasing pureness of your lies, soreness of a delightful mission. Burning up inside your mind, you belong to my possessions.  
Shadow: Can't you see that I'm here inside you? Can't you see that I'm here inside you?  
'Demos: Light - Massive pain, Glide - Passive tension, Light - Show me how to slide in this pleasure. Teasing pureness of your eyes. Crawling into empty spaces. You could lie and lie again, you belong to my possession.  
Shadow: Can't you see that I'm here inside you? Can't you see that I'm here inside you? Can't you see that I'm here inside you? Can't you see that I'm here inside you?   
This is my harmony; I'm in your heart again. This is the place to live where I'm alone again. This is my harmony. I'm here I lay again. This is the prayer to give. I'm all alone again. This is my harmony; I'm in your heart again. This is the place to live where I'm alone again. This is my harmony. I'm here I lay again. This is the prayer to give. I'm all alone again.'

Just then Demos gave her a half hug and he went off drinking again. 

"You two sound really good together!" Yuusuke said, "When we win the tournament and you're request is granted then you and him should start a band or something. You two could be big together!"

"Sorry, I'd have to decline from that if it did ever happen", Shadow said with a smile. 

"Why?" Kuwabara asked. 

"Cuz…I'm loyal to the band I'm already in. Plus at least they won't fight with me…but Demos on the other hand will. So… plus I'm happy with just being a local band. The fame would get to my head", Shadow laughed at the thought. 

"Well", Kurama sighed, "if we want to beat them tomorrow we'll need a lot of rest."

"Alright. C'mon lets get back to the room", Yuusuke said. Everyone got up except Shadow. 

"C'mon Shadow", Yuusuke said looking at her. 

"I'll catch up. Go on", Shadow said. "You're coming with us. Now get out of that seat", Yuusuke ordered. 

"I'm going to stay down here a while, ok? I'll be up don't worry", Shadow said, "You trust me don't you?"

"Well yeah, but…" Kuwabara said but didn't finish. 

"Then let me alone for a while, ok? It's girl time for me. I'll be up. If I'm not up in an hour then you can come down to get me, ok?" Shadow said, "I'll be fine, I'm not a push over."

"Why can't I say no to you. Fine, if you're not up in an hour then we're coming for ya", Yuusuke said. 

As the others walked out Kurama leaked behind. "You sure? I don't what anything to go wrong with 'him' around", Kurama said. 

"I'm sure, ok? I'm just going to hang around here for a lil' longer. Ain't nothing going to happen", Shadow assured. 

"Alright then, I'll see ya in an hour", Kurama said and left to catch the others. 

"So is he you're new boyfriend?" Demos asked coming back over. 

"Why should you care?" Shadow asked. 

"Cuz you're still my sis, I'm going to look out for you", Demos shrugged and sat down. "Right, then tell me why you aren't protecting me from yourself and father? Hmm?" Shadow asked in response. 

"I'm sorry about father, ok? He's old man", Demos said. "Really…I wand…I need answers Demos. Why is father so intent on killing me? Using you to do it for him", Shadow asked. 

"That's classifies. I can't tell you things like that", Demos said. "DEMOS! Do you know what's it's like? Baring your mother at a young age in your own backyard? No shovels but your bare hands? No reason why you witnessed you're creator's death? No you don't! I just want some simple answers. Why is everyone so intent on capturing me? I just want to know the truth on things after all these years", Shadow said, "When dad took you away from me…that really hurt. Now he's turned you against me."

"I know how much pain you've gone through. Just cuz I'm ordered to be after you doesn't mean I want to as well. Father does have cruel intention about you", Demos said.

"Is it cuz I'm a half breed?" Shadow asked hurting in her voice. "Not only that but if something were to trigger you so badly you could destroy everything in this world and the human world. Father doesn't want the balances so 'corrupted' like that", Demos said. 

"Well have done anything to destroy these world? No, I haven't. Yes I hate the humans becuz of how corrupted they are but I leave them be. I let them destroy themselves and not help. Here…*chuckle* there's not point. It's already corrupted", Shadow said, "The why did he kill my mother?"

"He said…she transferred too much powering to you when you were born. She betrayed his word on that. Plus he found out she was cheating on him with some other demon. He thought you'd do the same so that's why he's hit you so much. He saw you as you're mom so much it hurt him. He and others learned of your special gifts. Using so many different elements and magic's. Not having to learn them, but you knew them by instinct", Demos explained, "I'm sorry father has been so hard on you. When you ran away…father sent me to get you back before you did something to hurt others. I'm sorry if I'm so hard on you about that. I've had to fight off thousands to keep you safe. But…I see you've gotten strong and you've fought off as many as I have. But honestly I think father has intension to use you. So that's why I let you get away every time we fight. I still wish I could hang with you as bro and sis…but then again my father has eyes on me so then I can't. Right now I'm so called 'drunk' so they think I'm talking none sense. 

"Why do you think father has 'intention' on me?" Shadow asked. 

"That's what I'm trying to find out. I'm having this feeling it's not good. So when I find out I'll contact you, ok? Cuz I think it isn't right your own father has assassins out after you. Including me only I pretend to fail. If father hears this that'll mean I get freedom to do whatever with out his ok on it. Then I help you against the others who were hired or what you for themselves", Demos said. 

"How can I trust you on this?" Shadow asked. "Cuz I'm you're bro and you know I'm always honest since the day I was born. I have NEVER lied to you", Demos said, "not even when we were little and immature."

"Are you sure that's the reason why mother was murdered? B/c of power and cheating?" Shadow asked having a feeling that what Demos had told her wasn't all the truth. 

"Only to my knowledge. I also have a feeling that's not the whole story, I suspect you feel the same towards that too", Demos said, "But that's all I know, I swear it."

"Ok", Shadow nodded. 

"You know…we ought to ply sometime", Demos said. 

"Play?"

"Ya! You know…band wise? I know you're an exquisite singer and I'm a bad-ass singer and guitarist", Demos bragged, "We ought to play sometime. 

"How do you know I'm in a band?"

"I went to some concerts. When you were an opening band I went to every show afterwards. I always stood off to the side so you wouldn't spot me. I'm really proud of you. I'll take ya moshing sometime", Demos assured teasingly. 

"Well…I have to get going", Shadow said and finished her square. "Good luck tomorrow in the tournament. I won't go easy on ya or your team, ya know that already?" Demos said. 

"I know, good luck too. And thanks…" Shadow said. 

"For the info? Welcome…we need to get together more often. I really do miss you. Hangin' with a cool sis like you", Demos said with his old childish smile that Shadow had nearly forgotten. When he smiled like that she knew it was the same old Demos that she knew, trusted, loved, and believed in. 

"Ok, see ya tomorrow", Shadow said and walked off. 

The crowd was cheering excited for the final match to begin. Team Urameshi was already out and waiting for it to start as well as the Demos's team across from them. Demos had walked over to their team. 

"Good luck to ya all", Demos said, "My the best fight win."

"You too", Shadow said. "So now you're sucking up to us?" Yuusuke said rudely. 

"No. As a fighter it's only right that you have fair fights. I'm respect you all as fighters. I'm just being a good sport. Nothing wrong with that? I was raised better than that."

"Well it's about ready to begin", Kurama said, "Better return to your team."

"Ok. Shadow I dibs on fighting you", Demos said and walked off. 

"What a suck up!" Yuusuke said. "You have a lot to learn, Yuusuke", Shadow said, "Show's how much a rookie you still are when you're opponent is being nice to wish good luck. He's only being a good sport. If you can't be a good sport then you're not a very fighter."

"What was that!? Are you saying I'm still an immature fighter!?" Yuusuke yelled outraged.

"That's what I made it sound like, didn't I?" Shadow asked cockily back. 

"She's right, detective. You may be strong but still. You have to honor your opponent even if he's not the greatest guy in the world", Hiei said. 

"Ok. This is the match you've been waiting for! The final match between Team Urameshi and Team Neko! Let's begin, fighters take you're stances!" the ref announced. 

Hiei decided to be the first to fight. His opponent was a Neko of a young man that was all proper looking and proper polite attitude. 

"Ok, this match has officially started! Fighters go!" the ref announced. 

Hiei's opponent was strong and put up a strong fight with Hiei. The fight lasted a long time seeing how skilled the opponent was.   Hiei came out victorious even though he was wounded slightly. 

Kuwabara was up next against a midget Neko. That match was long too. But Kuwabara was experienced enough and he lost that match. Kurama won the next but a hair. Yuusuke pounded the shit out of his opponent and won. The Urameshi team was basically winning the match. It was Shadow's turn to fight and Demos was the last fighter on the team. 

"I've been waiting for this", Demos said, "Like I said earlier, may the best fighter win. A fair fight between us?"

"Alright. But don't go easy on me cuz I'm a girl and your sister", Shadow joked. "I wasn't planning on it", Demos replied. 

Just then Shadow's fuzzy belt removed itself and turned out to be her tail. She threw off her bandana so she could use her hearing sense better. 

"Fighters! Begin!" the referee announced and stood to the side as she announces the action to the crowd. 

Demos took the first assault with fast speed. He went for a drop kick and Shadow jumped up slightly and then tried to double kick him from the air but Demos jumped back to avoid it. Shadow went ton her assault then threw punches and kicks to him as he blocked. But Shadow eventually hurt him but not as back as it would if he didn't block her assaults. The two were equally matched with their skill, speed, and strength. They fought for almost and hour straight. Each were barely tired out with minor wounds. Shadow had used her various elements to fight that wounded and weakened Demos minorly as well to her advantage in the match. 

"Not bad. I see you've been working out", Demos said. "Well I can't go all fat now, can I?" Shadow said. 

"How about taking it up a notch?" Demos asked. "Fine by me", Shadow replied. Demos reached into his pocket and pulled out his butterfly knife. 

"How juvenile, Demos. You haven't changed much", Shadow said. She reached under her pant legs and pulled out a fine black saber dagger. "Well…you seem to like to show off", Demos said. "Ain't nothing wrong with being flashy", Shadow said. Demos charged at her as he swiftly took swings and stabbing motions at Shadow but dodged each. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing Shadow?" Yuusuke shouted from the sidelines and Kuwabara, Yuusuke, and Kurama intently in the match and worried about her getting wounded badly with Demos's knife. 

Then Shadow went on her assaults and counter attacks and not like Demos she at least was able to cut his arms and some of his flesh when she had sliced at his stomach. 

They fought hard and on ward with no signs of giving up. Each was putting their best in it. 

"This is going nowhere", Demos said now getting tired as did Shadow. "Yes, what about an old fashion show down?" Shadow said. "Sticking to tradition with odd, you were always to honorable and classic", Demos smiled, "Just how I remember you from childhood."

Then each took a defensive yet assault position and just stood there. Waiting and timing their final assaults.  When the crowd went quiet and completely silent with suspense. 

With the slightest squint of their eyes was their sign of go. They did. Each so fast no one's eyes could follow. They were distanced back-to-back of each other. Shadow fell to her knees as he side was wounded very badly. Demos stood up and looked at her as she did from over her shoulder. 

"You still have you're tricks. Thank you for this fight I've longed for", Demos said. Just then he fell forward and passed out. 

"What an exciting match!" the ref announced as Shadow stood back up, "the winners…Team Urameshi!" 

Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama rushed up on the arena and just tackled her and kissed her cheeks for winning. "Heay watch it!" Shadow yelled as they backed off, "I'm still hurt after all. Don't want it worse, do ya", she chuckled out as her happiness showed for winning. 

"As you're prize you each can make a request to the council", the ref said. She handed each member of the team her microphone to speak in. The guys let Shadow go first. 

"My request…is that all the bounty hunters and demons after me are no longer allowed too. No one to come after me any longer!" Shadow announced. The others gave the same request for her also b/c that's what the mission was all about. 

Shadow had gotten her wound stitched up and taken care of. Everyone was back in the hotel room. 

"I'm so happy!" Botan yelled and just tightly hug each on except for Hiei who wouldn't let her. 

"Thanks for letting it happen Botan", Shadow said, "If it wasn't for you and Koenma I couldn't have done this. I'd still have demons after me left and right."

"That was some fight, I'm impressed", Yuusuke chuckled as if he was admitting Shadow was a superior fighter, "I should take ya on something."

"Maybe later. Right now I'm going to just take a long vacation", Shadow said. 

Just then a light continuous knocking was on her door.  Shadow went to open it. When she did a red playground ball she had caught. When everyone looked out to the doorway there stood her brother. 

"Demos?" Shadow said a little surprised. "Yep it's me", Demos said, "So are ya going to invite me in or let me just stand out here?" "Then come on in", Shadow said as he went ahead and walked in. "So what's with the red ball?" Kuwabara asked a bit confused of why Demos had it with him. Shadow was just playing it by bouncing it up and down like a child. 

"So you…kept this ol' thing?" Shadow said. "Yep…thought ya might what it back", Demos said. "You bastard", Shadow chuckled out and threw the ball back at him as he caught it. 

"Am I missing something here?" Yuusuke asked confused. "It's just an inside joke", Shadow answered him. 

"Now father can't even go after you any more. I'm so happy!" Demos smiled at her and gave her a big hug. When he lat go and stepped back to look at her. 

"You know what?" Shadow said with a grin as a devious plot was forming in her mind, and she walked slightly past Demos. 

"What?" Demos asked. Just then Shadow leaped onto his back unexpected and took a big bit in his left ear. Then she jumped off and sat down. Demos fell to the floor on his bum, holding his head in pain. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Demos yelled at her. 

"I've been waiting for a long time to pay you back", Shadow answered simply. If you noticed in her left cat ear there were a few small notches as if her ear had been bitten. 

"Well you didn't have to bit so hard!" Demos yelled still in pain from his sensitive ears. "You should know me by now, Demos. You hit first, I hit back twice as hard", Shadow said simply and not without a care, "Besides you deserve it. She picked up the ball that Demos dropped and threw it at his head. The ball bounced off hard. "Along with that pay back too!" Shadow yelled at him. 

"So now you're going to pick on me! You're so mean!" Demos yelled, "I come up to be nice and shit and this is how you treat me!" Demos yelled. 

"I'm just settling old feuds. Besides…you picked on me back in the day! So now it's time to pay the price! So you better watch yourself!" Shadow warned with a smile. 

"You're way too complicated!" Demos said his ear began to ease in pain. "I know", Shadow said with her clever smile. 

"MAN! The day I come back to school and there's a pep rally right in the morning! This blows", Yuusuke said as he tried to make himself comfortable on the hard bleachers. 

"That's school for ya. Trying to make ya as miserable as possible", Kurama said. Hiei and Kurama decided to sign up as students at Yuusuke's school so incase missions came up suddenly then they'd be at the same place instead of trying to find them. 

"Stop complaining detective", Hiei said. 

The teachers began to break out in a panic as something was going wrong. Just then a student walked up the bleachers steps but the three teens didn't notice the person at all. Just then the person took a seat next to them. "Heay guys", said a cheery voice. 

"You!" Yuusuke yelled in a bit of a shock. 

"Shadow!" Kurama said happily. "Yep", she nodded. Shadow, knowing her punkness, she refused to wear the girl's school uniform of a dress so she got the pants instead. 

"Why are you here?" Hiei asked curious to know himself. "Well…my vacation got boring without ya guys so I thought why not go to Yuusuke's school? At least then there might be some action. Pretty soon there will be some action in here", Shadow said in a teasing voice to start their thoughts on what. "What action would that?" Yuusuke said, "It the teachers see you in the guy's uniform their going to bitch at you."

"No they won't", Shadow said, "I already made my point clear to the principal on that. I'm not going to tell ya cuz I have a plan for this prep rally to heat up."

Against the wall in the gym was a stage with sheets over it as if someone was to hide a secret. Just then Shadow gave a loud whistle as the whole gym heard it and went silent. 

"Well…you'll enjoy in", Shadow and she ran off. 

"Women? We'll never understand them", Yuusuke sighed. About ten minutes later she was on the stage setting with her band member. She wasn't dressed in the school uniform either. She was back in black with her really baggy black pants and tight belly shirt.  

"Heay! You ready to get this stupid rally going?" Shadow yelled into the microphone. No one in the crowd ever made a noise cuz they were all stuck up snobs, "Ok…well your principal is kinda tied up at the moment, literally. *Mental image of the principal tied to a chair with a cloth in his mouth and tied down with phone cords*

"Anyway…so we'll be taking over. Hit it boys", Shadow said. The covers of sheets were thrown off and the band set up. The drum set and the stereos, the keyboard, and the guitars all hooked up and ready. 

'I…was waiting all my life to know you (all about you), and now…I'm staring in your eyes ocean blue (all about you), And in our minds, it comes so easily. But there's a feeling comin over me I want to show you, But there's nowhere we can really be free  
everybody's watchin'. Wouldn't it be good if we could be together? Take me away; Take me far away from here. I will run with you. Don't be afraid. Navigate and I will steer into the sun, we will run. I try...to remember when I was just a child (In a roo-oom), and my...imagination used to run wild (I never knee-ew). Then nothing ever as it seems to be. When a dream collides with our reality It should be easy when two people love each other truly everybody's talkin'. Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us...Take me away, Take me far away from here. I will run with you. Don't be afraid (afraid). Navigate and I will steer into the sun, we will run...We will run. Whoooaaa whoa, whoa, whoa. We will run. Oh yeah, yeah, yeaah. Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us? Wouldn't it be good if we could be together...TAKE ME AWAY! Take me away, (take me away). Take me far away from here. I will run with you. Don't be afraid (Don't…Be…Afraid). Navigate and I will steer into the sun, we will run...Run, whoa, whoa, whooaa. I will run with you wherever you go. Don't be afraid. Let's runaway and I will steer into the sun, we will run.'

Then the crowd became easily impressed by her voice and the bands beats. Soon everyone got off the bleachers and created a mosh pit like in the theater where Shadow and her band had played earlier on. They played till almost until the pep rally was almost over. Her guitarist sung songs as she took his place on the guitar and she was so awesome at playing. There was some moshing between the freak people and punk people with the preps. There was crowd surfing and Shadow did some of those. 

"Ok…well I know we're going to get kicked out for this show but who the hell cares? You had fun thought! Ok, our last song everyone can relate too. One of my favs! OK, boy…70! TIMES! 7!" Shadow yelled and the fast beat just busted out. 

''Back in school they never taught us what we needed to know like how to deal with despair, or someone breakin your heart. For twelve years I've held it all together, but a night like this is beggin to pull me apart. I played it quiet left you deep in conversation. I felt uncool and hung out around the kitchen. I remember I kept thinking that I know you never would, and now I know want to kill you like only a best friend could. Everyone's caught on to everything you do. Everyone's caught on to...As if it happening wasn't enough, I got to go and write a song just to remind myself how bad it sucked. Ignore the sun, covers over my head, Wrote a message on my pillow that says, "Jesse, stay asleep in bed". Don't apologize, I hope you choke and die! Search your cell for something which to hang yourself. They say you need to pray if you want to go to heaven, but they don't tell you what to say when your whole life has gone to Hell! Everyone's caught on to everything you do. Everyone's caught on to...and I can't let you let me down again. Everyone's caught on to everything you do, and I can't let you let me down again. Everyone's caught on to... (Then Shadow squatted down on the stage and leaned in close to the stage. After all the head banging and screaming the lyrics she looked a bit wore out) so is that what you call a getaway? Tell me what you got away with, Cause I've seen more spine on jellyfish. I've seen more guts on eleven-year-old kids. Have another drink and drive yourself home, I hope there's ice on all the roads, and you can think of me when you forget your seatbelt, and again when your head goes through the windshield. Is that what you call tact? You're as subtle as a brick in the small of my back, So let's end this call and end this conversation, and is that what you call a getaway? Tell me what you got away with, Cause you left the frays from the ties you severed when you say "best friends" means friends forever. Is that what you call a getaway?!! Tell me what you got away with!! Cause I've seen more spine on jellyfish!! I've seen more guts on eleven-year-old kids!! Have another drink and drive yourself home!! I hope there's ice on all the roads!! And you can think of me when you forget your seatbelt then when your head goes through the windshield!! I can't let you let me down again) Everyone's caught on to everything you do and I can't let you let me down again Everyone's caught on to...I can't let you let me down again. Everyone's caught on to everything you do, and I can't let you let me down again. Everyone's caught on to...'

Then the crowd of teens just screamed knowing she was right in the 'Brand New (yes this is a BAND name)' lyrics. 

Just then a mob of teachers ran through the gym doors with death looks on their faces at Shadow. 

"Uh oh! I'll catch ya all later! Kurama call me later!" Just then Shadow took off running along with her boy bands so they wouldn't be killed by teachers. (lol)


End file.
